MASTER OF PUPPETS
by Diabolical-Fanstein
Summary: Marik al tener cuerpo propio descubre que también tiene necesidades placenteras, y si puede controlar a las personas para cumplir sus cometidos ¿Puede controlarlas para satisfaces esas necesidades?... ¿Podrá manipular a su propio Hikari?
1. Chapter 1

MASTER OF PUPPETS

(MAESTRO DE TÍTERES)

_**Marik al tener cuerpo propio descubre que también tiene necesidades placenteras, y si puede controlar a las personas para cumplir sus cometidos ¿Puede controlarlas para satisfaces esas necesidades?... ¿Podrá manipular a su propio Hikari?**_

_** Lemon corto para ustedes (2 capítulos) Pareja [Y. Marik/Malik] Bronzeshipping **_

**Segundo Foc aquí publicado, espero les guste...**

* * *

Marik yacía sentado en su suave cama esperando con ansias llegar al lugar en donde se llevarían acabo las semifinales de Ciudad Batallas. Una de sus manos estaba recargada sobre su pierna mientras la otra sostenía el control del televisor de pantalla plana que estaba viendo. Cambiaba con insistencia los canales manteniendo la esperanza de encontrar algo que llamara su atención, mientras los cambiaba alcanzo a ver el torso desnudo de un muchacho, retrocedió de nuevo hasta llegar al canal, el joven se desnudaba mientras otro chico que estaba sentado en la cama detrás de él se masturbaba frenéticamente.

Marik prestó atención a lo que hacían, miro hacia su entrepierna con curiosidad y se despojó rápidamente de su pantalón y ropa interior, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a seguir los movimientos del chico que se masturbaba, aquello se sentía bien demasiado bien para su sorpresa. Marik dejó de masturbarse al ver que su compañero se hincaba para comenzar a hacerle sexo oral, después de eso no tardaron en llegar al acto sexual del cual Marik no perdía detalle, aquello le calentaba de sobremanera ya que al parecer lo estaban disfrutando, podía juzgar eso debido a los constantes gemidos sin mencionar los gestos que los chicos mostraban.

El Egipcio apago el televisor cuando el acto había terminado y se desnudo frente al espejo para contemplarse con detenimiento, empezó por su rostro el cual juzgó atractivo, siguió bajando hasta llegar al abdomen y pecho donde resaltaban sus músculos bien marcados, miró su hombría la cual era considerablemente grande y bajo su mirada hasta sus piernas largas y bien marcadas.

-Tengo mejor cuerpo que esos dos- Sonrió satisfecho con lo que veía y comenzó a acariciar su tersa y morena piel, volvió su vista a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente pero esta vez consiguió eyacular manchando el espejo con su tibio semen.

-Eso… Ahh… Se siente muy bien, pero quiero hacer lo que ellos hacían, quiero metérselo a alguien.

El egipcio sentía su cuerpo arder por dentro, sentía demasiado calor, estaba excitado realmente excitado, quería cogerse a alguien ¿Pero a quién? ¿Kaiba? No claro que no, sus demás opciones eran Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey, Duke pero inmediatamente fueron descartadas al recordar que esos no se separaban ni para ir al baño. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando recordó a alguien que no tenía protección alguna, alguien que estaba débil y sin fuerza, su elegido era su lindo Hikari.

Con su Cetro del Milenio invocó su espíritu que se hallaba en el Reino de las Sombras, aunque claro esta que como espíritu no le serviría de nada, se ayudo también de la magia de la Sortija del Milenio que ahora estaba en su poder para lograr darle un cuerpo sólido, al menos por el momento.

Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en sus labios al ver que todo había salido bien. Sobre la cama su hermoso Hikari de piel tostada yacía recostado en una posición provocadora. Estaba boca arriba con la cara hacia un lado, sus brazos descansaban sobre su cabeza y tenía las piernas completamente separadas, la invitación perfecta para hacerlo suyo pensó el Yami.

-Hum- Gimió quedito Malik mientras bajaba uno de sus brazos para posarlo sobre su plano abdomen. El Yami recordando los gemidos de aquellos chicos asimiló el de su Hikari como uno parecido.

Se acercó despacio a él y contempló su rostro, desde sus facciones afiladas, los mechones rubios que caían sobre su cara, sus cejas delgadas y rubias y su boquita delgada la cual con atrevimiento Marik delineo con su lengua haciendo que Malik volteara la cara pero sin lograr despertarlo.

Marik al ver que no había reacción comenzó a quitarle la playera con lentitud descubriendo parte por parte su exquisita piel, miró con cuidado dándose cuenta de que sus cuerpos eran muy diferentes, esto lo emocionaba más, se dispuso a acariciar con deseo su piel y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones. Malik en ese momento abrió sus ojos espantado.

-¡Tú!... ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- Preguntó extrañado y a la vez espantado al verse en esa incómoda posición además de ver que su Yami estaba desnudo y tan "animado" (Saben a lo que me refiero ¿O no?).

Marik no contestó pero a cambio con un movimiento rápido tomo sus labios en un apasionado beso, Malik sentía la lengua del espíritu moverse dentro de su boca y eso empezaba a calentarlo un poco, aquel era el primer beso de ambos.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- Preguntó muy molesto mientras se paraba de la cama.

-No es momento de preguntas estúpidas… Quiero hacerlo contigo- Marik con el poder su Cetro azotó contra la pared a su Hikari y se acercó a él para tomarlo por el cuello, retiró el collar de oro y comenzó a besar y morder la suave piel del deseable Hikari.

-¡No me toques!

-Eres hermoso Malik- Susurró a su oído sin hacerle caso para posteriormente lamer su oreja logrando así estremecer por completo el cuerpo del morenito.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó furioso mientras se movía intentando safarse. Marik supo que no se estaría quieto y sin cooperación ¿Qué placer habría?

-Muy bien Malik entonces será por las malas, tendré que obligarte a tener sexo conmigo- Expresó con la mas fría de las calmas mientras le apuntaba con el Cetro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Si puedo manipular las mentes de los demás ¿Por qué no la tuya? Vamos mi niño harás todo lo que yo te ordene.

Una luz salió del Cetro y al instante Malik quedó inmóvil, Marik sonrió ante su victoria.

-Ahora tu eres un títere y yo tu dueño y te pediré que te quites el pantalón de forma muy erótica- Dijo Marik mientras se relamía los labios.

-Si amo- Malik no tenía control en su cuerpo pero era conciente de todo lo que hacia, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón de forma muy sensual logrando excitar más a su Yami.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**No se si les haya gustado o no pero si quieren la continuación por favor dejen Review**

**Ya sé que es un poco corto pero primero quiero saber si les gusta o no.**

**Se despide de ustedes cordialmente:**

**FERNANDO THE **_**"Demon Fanstein"**_


	2. Chapter 2

MASTER OF PUPPETS

(MAESTRO DE TÍTERES)

CAPÍTULO 2.

**Considero que no tarde en actualizar, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y sobre todo por sus comentarios ya que por eso decidí unirme al fanfiction. Los dejo con la continuación n.n**

**ADEVERTENCIA: LEMON**

**

* * *

**

Marik miraba con satisfacción como Malik se despojaba e su pantalón sensualmente dejando al descubierto unas bien torneadas piernas. El Hikari a pesar de obedecer al pie de la letra lo que su Yami le pedía, era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo, no podía contra el asombroso poder del Cetro Milenario.

Marik se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas sintiendo así la tersa piel de su Hikari y deleitándose al ver que el miembro de este comenzaba a reaccionar.

-No Marik… Ahh… No lo hagas- Pidió entrecortadamente por la excitación que su cuerpo presentaba.

-¡Híncate!- Ordenó Marik al tiempo que la marca del ojo dorado en su frente resplandecía fuertemente. Al instante Malik obedeció y se hincó ante él quedando así frente al miembro erecto de su oscuridad el cual rozaba ahora su erección contra su mejilla.

-¡Mira como me pones!- Exclamó Marik lleno de placer mientras acercaba su miembro peligrosamente a la boca de su Hikari el cual miraba aterrado lo que ocurría.

-No por favor…- Pidió Malik y en su descuido el Yami aprovecho para meterlo en su boca tocando fondo en la misma.

-¿Tú quién te crees que eres para pedirme favores?... Solo eres mi esclavo, solo eso y yo… Soy tu dueño ahora ¡Chápamelo!

Ante la orden el excitado y a la vez asustado Hikari comenzó a mamárselo sin delicadeza alguna provocando la pronta liberación de su Yami quien lanzó un chorro caliente de semen dentro de su boca.

-Muy bien pequeño quiero que te lo tragues todo, saborea mi leche y déjamelo bien limpio- Nuevamente la orden fue acatada al instante.

Cuando hubo terminado el acto Marik recostó a su Hikari en el suelo y se subió sobre él, miró su rostro que presentaba un tenue color carmín y su respiración agitada. Se inclinó sobre él quedando casi recostado y comenzó a besarle la oreja para después introducir su lengua dentro del oído, Malik soltaba ligeros gemidos de placer que causaban satisfacción al Yami.

Rozó sus labios con los de su Hikari y posteriormente introdujo su lengua para explorar aquella húmeda cavidad, sus lenguas chocaron y comenzaron a rozarse una con la otra. Dejó su boca para bajar a su cuello y dejar pequeños chupetones a lo largo de este. Malik sin querer poco a poco se dejaba llevar pos aquellas caricias que estaban muy lejos de desagradarle.

-Te haz portado muy bien- Expreso Marik al retomar su postura para así moverse pausadamente sobre Malik rozando una y otra vez ambas hombrías.

-Ahhh… Hhmmm… Ohhh- Gemía Malik despacio intentando contenerse cosa que ya le era prácticamente imposible.

El Yami al ver que ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado se reacomodo ahora entre sus piernas dispuesto a despojarlo de la única prenda que ele cubría y ocultaba sus secretos más íntimos jamás vistos por otra persona, la emoción de saber que él sería el primero en conocer "aquello" del chico le excitaba más.

Malik sintió como sus boxer eran retirados y al instante Marik tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente provocándole reacciones realmente placenteras. Fue acercando su boca poco a poco a la punta de su pene la cual besó con cariño, Malik se sorprendió ante la muestra de afecto.

El Yami comenzó a succionar su pene con rapidez y Malik se vino en su boca, después de esto prefirió cerrar los ojos para no saber que más pensaba hacerle, pero fue obligado a abrirlos nuevamente al sentir una nueva presión en su miembro. Miró con sorpresa como Marik se empalaba solo al sentarse sobre su miembro.

-Ahhhh… ¡Estás loco!- Se alarmó al ver la cara de dolor de su Yami al tener ya su miembro completamente adentro, Malik no podía quejarse, el interior de su Yami era tan cálido y estrecho.

-¡Muévete!- Ordenó el Yami al mismo tiempo que el también se movía para lograr que el miembro de su Hikari entrara y saliera.

-Ahh… Oh si… Siii… Ahhh- Gemían ambos casi en un coro, Marik por sentir el miembro de su Hikari dentro de si y Malik por la placentera succión que su miembro sufría.

Marik estaba tan "ocupado" en lo suyo que en su descuido Malik logró salir del control del Cetro pero… Ya era demasiado tarde, ahora era controlado por los placeres y emociones que su cuerpo le pedía y continuaba moviéndose aunque ahora con mayor velocidad hasta venirse dentro de Marik el cual imitó la acción y salpico el abdomen y pecho del Hikari.

Separó las piernas del morenito con la intención de penetrarlo, Malik a pesar de ya no estar bajo el control del Cetro no se movió. Lo que al principio aparentaba ser una violación ahora se había convertido en un acto oficial.

-Va a doler pero te gustara- Advirtió el Yami metiendo enseguida su gran miembro dentro de la virgen y pequeña entrada, Malik intentó retroceder ante el terrible dolor pero no lo logró al ser sus piernas sostenidas fuertemente.

-Te dije que dolería, pero pasará… Prometo ser cuidadoso- Marik se sorprendió al querer ser tan considerado con él, comenzó a pensar que sentía algo más que deseo por él.

Una vez que se hubo acostumbrado, comenzó a moverse despacio logrando que lo que al principio fueran gemidos de dolor, se convirtieran en gemidos de placer.

-¡Te amo!- Gritó Malik en un último gemido antes de liberar su orgasmo, Marik también tuvo el suyo y quedo helado ante la confesión de su Hikari, salió con cuidado de su interior y lo ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo a la cama donde se recostaron y abrazaron.

-Repite lo que me dijiste- Pidió abrazándolo con ternura.

-Te amo- Dijo en casi un susurró dejándose vencer por el sueño.

-Yo también- Respondió Marik cosa que no alcanzó a escuchar su Hikari.

**FIN.**

**Espero que el Fic haya sido de su agrado y que dejen comentarios.**

** El próximo Fic que actualizaré será el de My Friends Of Misery si no lo han leido no estaría de más que se den una vuelta y dejen comentario.**

**Se despide de ustedes cordialmente:**

**FERNANDO THE "Demon Fanstein"**


End file.
